Shoot the Moon
by carrotop24
Summary: Rory and Tristan meet up again after college. Trying to buy time and get out of an arranged marriage, Tristan asks Rory to pretend to be married to him. Will their feelings become more than pretend? RT
1. Movin' Kinda Fast

hey people. i am back yet again with another one of my stories. o, and the title is cuz i was inspired by the norah jones song shoot the moon.  
  
there will be no moon shooting in my story. but you never know...  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, (tears) so don't sue me please  
***  
  
chapter 1: Movin' Kinda Fast  
  
***  
  
Rory shivered as she rang the doorbell impatiently for the fourth time. Even though it was late May, it was cold and rainy outside. She pulled the jacket around her tighter, wishing she had thought to wear something heavier. But most of her winter clothes were still packed away in boxes.  


"Miss Rory?" the maid said, finally answering the door. "You're not expected for another hour."  


"I know. I'm sorry but I finished my interview early, and so I just came straight over. I knew Grandma wouldn't mind," Rory said as she walked into the house and handed the maid her coat. She made her way to the living room.  


"Rory darling, you're early!" Emily called, standing up from her seat in the living room, opening her arms for a hug.  


"Hi Grandma. I'm sorry, I should have called, I didn't know you had company," Rory answered, noticing a young blonde man and an older woman sitting in the living room as well.  


"Nonsense," Emily said. "Actually, I'm glad you're here. Rory, this is my old friend Lauren Dugrey and her son Tristan." The two stood up. Rory shook Lauren's hand and smiled, but when she reached Tristan and saw his striking blue eyes, she let out a little gasp.  


"Tristan just graduated from Stanford University out west. Isn't that nice?" Emily continued, but Rory didn't hear her.  


"Oh my gosh, Tristan," she finally said, recovering from the shock. "It's been so long!"  


"Rory, how have you been?" Tristan asked, also snapping back into life when he realized that it was really and truly her in front of her. He shook her hand politely.

"Do you two know each other?" Lauren asked.  


"We went to Chilton together," Tristan answered, reluctantly dropping her soft hand.

"That's right, you two are in the same class," Emily said, connecting things. They all took their seats again.

"So your Grandmother was telling us all about the Yale graduation. Valedictorian! That's quite an honor," Lauren said to Rory.  


"Yes, thank you. It was an amazing experience," she answered politely.  


"So you chose to go to Yale? If I remember correctly you were thinking about applying to Harvard," Tristan answered, with a level of stifling properness that Rory had never seen him use before.  


"I did apply, but I ended up choosing Yale so I could be closer to home."  


"Oh, Lauren, did I show you that wonderful new painting I purchased at the art auction?" Emily asked. Lauren shook her head. "Come with me. Let me show it to you. It is beautiful."  


They walked out of the room, leaving Rory and Tristan behind. He let out a sigh of relief.  


"I know how you feel," Rory said, leaning back in her chair.  


"So, God, how long has it been?"   


"Six years?" Rory guessed.  


"Man. Isn't it weird how time works?"   


"Extremely. I mean, it seems that just yesterday I was lugging around those heavy books through Chilton," Rory reminisced.  


"With me following you, driving you insane. What did you do to be annoyed after I left Mary?" he asked, letting the familiar name slipout. They both smiled at the memory.  


"You're forgetting Paris. We were at war all of our junior year and the majority of Senior."  


Tristan laughed. "I haven't thought about her since I left! What happened to her anyway?"  


"We were roommates at college," Rory answered, smiling as she thought about her friend.  


"Brutal!" Tristan said, laughing again.  


"So what about you? I see all you got out of an Ivy League university was surfer language," Rory joked.  


"Don't forget the tan. I have a pretty good tan," Tristan added.  


Even though he was joking, Rory couldn't help but notice how true it was. He did look good. Even better than the way she remembered him.  


Tristan was thinking much the same thing about her. She looked so pretty in her skirt and top set, her long silky brown hair spilling over her shoulders. He couldn't believe that he was sitting here talking to her after all these years. 

"So, Mary," he said, the name slipping out again. Rory let out a little laugh. It felt so natural to be called Mary. "Do you want to go out somewhere for dinner? Catch up on the past six years?"  


"I'd love to Tristan, but I'm here for dinner with my Grandma and my Mom. She'll be here any minute and I can't just leave. I'm sorry."  


"Oh yes you can," Emily said, walking into the living room. "I have had Friday night dinners with you every Friday for the past seven years with maybe two exceptions. You definitely deserve a vacation from me. Go with Tristan. Lorelai and I will be just fine."  


"Are you sure?" Rory asked. "Because knowing you and Mom, you'll start World War Four."  


"Haven't there only been two so far?" Tristan asked.  


"Not with my Mom and Grandma. They're up to four or five at least."  


Emily laughed. "Go, Rory. Your mother and I will behave. Or, I will at least. I can't promise anything for your mother. Go, and have a good time."  


"Thanks Grandma," Rory said, kissing her on the cheek as they walked to the door.   


"So, where are we going?" Tristan asked Rory as they ran to the car, trying not to get soaked by the rain.  


"One word. Pizza and Coffee."  


"That's three."  


"You get my point," Rory said. "Just drive."

*****

Rory leaned back in her seat, her laughing fit finally calming down. She had been sitting with Tristan in a small fifty's style restaurant for the past three hours, just catching each other up on their lives and reminiscing on old times. Tristan had been making her laugh harder than she had in months, recounting stories of Paris in high school. Rory had almost forgotten how Paris used to be, such a change from the woman she was now. Sure she was still intense and striving for perfection, but she was much more sane and easier to get along with. 

"You know, I have to admit something," Tristan said, pulling Rory out of her thoughts. "I had the biggest crush on you in tenth and eleventh grade."

Rory smiled. "I thought there was a reason you were so mean to me," she said. "Totally a Helga- Arnold relationship."

"You mean from that cartoon Hey Arnold? Ha! I guess that makes me Helga, and that also gives me a unibrow," he said. "Man, I don't like the way that sounds. Can you imagine me with a unibrow?" 

"Still as in love with yourself now as you were six years ago I see," Rory said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"There is nothing wrong with having a positive body image," He answered.

"Have you been reading _Cosmo_?" 

"I've picked up a few issues here and there. I find that most girls have them lying around their rooms," Tristan smirked.

"I almost forgot that I was sitting with the king of one night stands. I'm assuming that the title is still yours."

"Ah, yes. I am quite well known around Stanford."

"Now, back to your tan and surfer language. I always thought Stanford was in northern California. You make it sound like it's San Diego."

"Amazing, isn't it?" He smirked. "Actually, I spent most of my time in San Diego. The beauty of taking courses over the Internet."

"I didn't know Stanford University would let you get away with such a thing," Rory said.

"A person can get away with anything, if they have the right technique. Me, I figured I'm living in sunny CA. Why waste my time where it was green and rainy? I should be at the beach. So, I signed up for every online class I could find, and spent most of my time and almost all of my summers at the beach."

"Only you, Tristan, would make it into an Ivy League college and then choose to not take advantage of it."

"What can I say? I'm unique." 

Rory smiled. She was glad she was there, having dinner with him. This was the first time they had ever really had a civil conversation. She was happy to have the opportunity.

Tristan's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and checked the number.

"I can't talk now Dad," he said into his phone. "I'm in the middle of dinner, can I call you back?" He listened for a minute.

"Can you excuse me for a second Ror?" He asked. Rory nodded and he walked outside. 

"Tristan, you were supposed to be at dinner tonight," Richard Dugrey said to his son.

"Mom let me go," he answered.

"She had no right. You knew that I had a very important dinner with two of my most prominent clients. You need to be there for these kind of things if you are going to get a position in my company."

"Dad, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't want a job? I can get my own job. I _want_ to get my own job, my own life. You have Aaron to run the business for you. I'm not cut out for that sort of thing."

"Your older brother couldn't run this company if his life depended on it. I've been counting on you."

"Well, stop counting on me Dad. I'm twenty-two. That's old enough to be making my own decisions."

"Stop talking nonsense, boy. Come home immediately. I have someone who you have to meet."

"Who is she this time, Father?" Tristan asked, despondently.

"Your fiancée."

"MY WHAT?" Tristan yelled, causing a group of people on the street to stare at him. 

"A wonderful girl. Her name is Paris. Paris Geller. Her father was telling me you two used to go to high school together. Geller Real Estates is the company that Dugrey Industries needs to merge with. Your wedding will be the best merger agreement of this century!"

"Father, I can't marry her," Tristan said.

"Pray tell me why."

"Because I'm already engaged."

"To whom?" Richard asked with a bored tone.

"I'm bringing her home to meet you tonight. We'll be there in an hour."

"Tristan, this doesn't mean your engagement to Geller is off!"

"Goodbye," Tristan said. He turned off his cell phone and went back inside. 

"Sorry that took so long," he said to Rory when he sat back down.

"That's okay. Your loss really because I ate your ice cream sunday while you were gone, it was really good."

Tristan smiled. "I have to ask you a favor. A HUGE favor actually."

"Shoot," Rory answered.

"Will you marry me?"

"Excuse me?" she said, slamming down her coffee mug in surprise.

"Just pretend," Tristan answered. "My father just called to inform me that I'm engaged to Paris Geller. Paris and me. Imagine that! So I told him I'm already engaged, and that I'll bring her tonight. Please Mare, I really need you, just so I can buy myself a little more time to think of a better way out of this."

"So let me get this straight," Rory said. "You want me to pretend to be your fiancée so that you don't have to marry Paris? Tristan, that's kind of low, even for you."

Tristan looked at her in surprise. "It's not Paris, Rory. It's the whole idea of an arranged marriage. You know me Mare; I'm not exactly the commitment kind of guy. And I know that if I find the right woman I will be able to settle down and love her and only her. But if I get forced into marrying someone I don't love, someone I hardly know, then I don't know if I'll be able to stay faithful to her.

"My father and mother's marriage was arranged, and look at the home I grew up in. They can hardly even stand to be in the same room together. My father has had more affairs than I would even want to count. I don't want that happening to me. I want my kids to grow up in a home where their father loves their mother, and all is roses and candy all the time. This may sound lame, but I want a Leave it to Beaver life."

Rory thought about what he said. She never knew that Tristan had this serious side to him. His perspective on love and families touched her.

"Will I get a ring?" she asked.

"What?"

"An engagement ring. If we're going to pull this off you're going to have to give me a ring."

"I'll give you the biggest ring I can find," he said, thrilled she had changed her mind. "We better hurry, it's almost ten o'clock. We have to find a ring store before one closes!"

Tristan paid the bill. Taking her hand, they walked out the door and into the cold May night.

a/n: I doubt the rest of my chapters will be this long, but I just wanted to set up the story. Did you ever realize how pretty that purple little button is? It's just calling your name…


	2. Meet the Parents

a/n: I just wanted to make it clear that in this story I won't be having any 'conflict archaeology' (a lame term I picked up from eighth grade project peace that is the only way to describe rory and Tristan's past) basically no underlying issues and no arguments about 'u ditched me before the play.' If you wanna read one of those, go read my other stories north carolina or rory and lori, theres a lot of that in there. In the first chapter of this story I had Tristan tell rory he liked her a long time ago just so that it clears all that up. I can guarantee that the Chilton days will probably never be referred to again. Just clearing some stuff up. Thanks for reading all this!!!!

And as always thank you SOOOO much for the reviews, you guys really know how to keep me happy and make me love you even more!

***Chapter 2: Meet the Parents 

The sight Rory found when they pulled into the Dugrey driveway was amazing. The house was by far the largest house she had ever seen. It was three stories tall and had dozens of large windows that were all brightly glowing in the dark night. The front yard was enormous; it had taken them nearly three or four minutes to reach the house after they had driven through the front gates. In the dark night shadows Rory could make out the silhouettes of fountains and fancy shrubs. She knew this was no ordinary house.

"Bienvenido a mi casa," Tristan said. "Welcome to my house."

"It's huge," Rory said, unable to hide her amazement.

"Yah, and this is just the pool house," he answered.

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"No, I'm just kidding. But the pool house is pretty impressive. It's got four bedrooms and four baths."

"Jeez," Rory said.

Tristan got out and went around the car to open Rory's door. She smiled at his nice manners as he helped her out of the car. 

"Here, stand under my umbrella," he instructed. "It's starting to rain again."

They crossed the remaining distance from the driveway to the front door under his umbrella. As Tristan fumbled with the keys, Rory's ring caught the reflection of the moon, and she stood for a minute looking at it.

It was a three stone 'eternity' ring, representing love yesterday, today, and tomorrow. The two outer stones were eight karats each, and the inner stone was a pink twelve-karat stone. The band was fourteen-karat gold and fit comfortably on her ring finger. 

When they had arrived at the jewelers, the store was closed, but Tristan had made a call and the owner opened it for them. Tristan didn't tell Rory the price, and she didn't ask, knowing that the cost would make her feel guilty for wanting a ring in the first place. It had been just a joke, but he had insisted upon it, and now that she had the ring, Rory was glad he had.

"Tristan, you are very late. Your father is angry," the maid whispered to him as they walked towards the sitting room. 

"I know. Thanks Linda." He winked at the young woman and she giggled, causing Rory to wonder if they had a relationship other than maid-employer. She quickly put the thought out of her head. 

They came to a room that was full of people dressed in formal attire. Rory felt underdressed in her skirt set she had worn for dinner with her grandmother. She took comfort that Tristan wasn't dressed up either, and wondered how the 'dinner with several clients' that Tristan had told her about had turned into this huge crowd.

"Tristan, you're here!" Lauren cried, setting down her martini on the baby-grand piano. She crossed the room to give Tristan a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mom," he said fondly. Rory understood for the first time that though Tristan hated his father, he loved hi mother very much. "Is my father in this crowd anywhere?"

"He's over there," she said, pointing across the room to where a group of men were standing near a small bar. "Rory, how nice to see you again. I hope you had a pleasant evening with my son."

"Yes Mrs. Dugrey, we had a wonderful time."

"Please, don't call me Mrs. Dugrey, it makes me sound like Richard's mother."

"And that is something you will never want to be," Tristan added. "She's probably the meanest old woman in the world."

His mother nodded. "Please, call me Lauren." 

"All right Lauren," Rory said, testing the name.

"We're going to go tell Dad that Rory and I are engaged," he added a wink for emphasis, and his mother caught his meaning.

"I knew you would figure a way out of the 'merger marriage.' I tried to talk your father out of it, but you know how he chooses not to listen to me. Good work Tristan! I knew that Ivy League schools were good for something!" 

Tristan laughed and led Rory over to his father, slipping his arm around her as he did so. She was glad that Tristan had told his mother the truth because the whole ride to the house Rory had been wondering how to ask him if she could tell Lorelai. She liked the fact that Lauren was on their side. It made the Dugrey clan seem a whole lot less scary.

"So here's my boy now," Richard said to the group of men he was standing with. "And I'm assuming this is the lucky lady."

"Dad, this is Rory Gilmore. Rory, Richard Dugrey."

Richard reached for Rory's hand, but instead of taking her right hand to shake he took her left hand to examine her ring.

"Lovely little peace of jewelry," he said. "Lovely little lady as well. Are you related to Richard and Emily Gilmore?" 

"They are my grandparents sir," Rory answered, struggling to stay polite. She already didn't like the man.

"Fine people the Gilmore's are. I didn't know they had any children."

"Just my mother Lorelai," Rory answered.

"Oh yes, I remember hearing about her. She ran away when she was seventeen, didn't she? Such a scandal."

"Father, I really don't think this appropriate," Tristan said, pulling Rory closer to him protectively.

"Nonsense. We're all going to be family here, aren't we? We might as well get all the skeletons out of the closet as they say. So, are you in school?"

"I just graduated from Yale."

"What major?"

"Journalism sir."

"Do you have a job yet?"

"I just had an interview with the New York Times," Rory answered remembering her interview earlier that day. She thought it had been successful, but she didn't want to jinx anything.

"We need an investigative reporter at Dugrey Industries," Richard said.

"Dad, DI is a home loan and real estate company. You couldn't possibly need a reporter."

"We need a publicist," Richard offered.

"Thank you sir, but I am applying to be a foreign correspondent. I always wanted to live in Europe."

"Oh well, there aren't any females at DI anyway," Richard said. "We might as well keep it that way. Women don't need to be involved in business in politics."

Rory could feel the muscles in Tristan's arm around her tighten. He was obviously getting aggravated. She understood. His father was frustrating. 

"So when is the big day?" another man asked them, politely trying to draw the group out of Richard's awkward views.

"We haven't really decided," Tristan answered. "We're still getting used to being engaged."

"Perfectly understandable," the man answered. "You two are still young. No need to rush into anything."

"Exactly," Tristan answered. "Now if you will excuse us, Rory and I have to be going to Stars Hollow to tell her mother the big news."

*****

"Wait, wait, wait." Lorelai said, laughing hysterically. "You're telling me you're going to marry BIBLE BOY?" she said in peals of laughter.

"Pretend, Mom. We're pretending to be engaged."

"Bible boy?" Tristan asked, clearly confused.

"When Mom told me tonight that you went out with Tristan Dugrey I was positive that she had got the name wrong. But then you show up and say you're engaged? MY GOD! Look at that rock!" she said, snapping out of her laughter when she saw Rory's ring. 

"Bible Boy? Tristan repeated.

"Just a nickname from high school," Rory answered. He continued looking at her quizzically. "If you got to call me Mary, you got to be Bible Boy. It fits." He nodded as if accepting her answer.

"Are all those real?" Lorelai asked, finally tearing her eyes away from the ring.

"Yah," Tristan answered. "All of them."

"I taught you right Rory," Lorelai said, completely pleased. "See, now my daughter is going to marry a billionaire and I can forever sit in the lap of luxury."

"Billionaire?" Rory asked. 

Tristan shrugged.

"You didn't know? The Dugrey's are the richest family in Connecticut. I read this article in TIME about how they own all these summerhouses in Europe, and the largest house on Martha's Vineyard. Wouldn't that be cool? To have a house between the Kennedy's and the Dugrey's? They also own…"

"And one of them is also sitting right here," Tristan said, clearly uncomfortable. "Yes I have a lot of money, but I don't care about all that stuff."

Rory was still in a complete state of shock. "I knew you were rich, but not that rich."

"Once again, can we please drop it?"

"See Ror, you can be a billionaire. Oh this is exciting!"

"Mom, we're not actually getting married, did you miss that part of our story?"

"You say that now, but things will change."

"Excuse me?" Tristan said.

"Nothing, nothing. Well, all I can say is who wants movies and pizza?"

"Will you stay Tris?" Rory asked.

"Why not. What are we watching?"

"How about _For Richer, For Poorer_, or _The Billion Dollar Scandal_. Ooh! I know. _The Millionaire Playboy _is excellent, but it's a little under your income."

"Ha ha. Actually, you're not very funny."

"Mom, just drop it."

"Hey, sorry sorry. Just trying to celebrate our new fortune," she said, walking into the kitchen to get snacks. "How about Annie?" 

Rory got up to put the DVD in. "Hey! This is about a billionaire too," she realized once the movie had started and they were all settled in.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Lorelai cried triumphantly but no one bothered to change it. By the end of the movie they had all fallen asleep, Lorelai spread out on the couch, and Rory resting on Tristan's chest on the floor. It was the best sleep either she or Tristan had in a long time. 


	3. The London Flat

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. If I did, why would I be sitting here writing this?

a/n: thank you sooooooooooooo much for all the reviews!!!! I love you guys more than you could ever understand. Its always so nice to end off a rotten week by opening an inbox full of reviews! You guys totally turned me week from being crappy to happy! Ha ha, I'm such a loser. I'll just get on with the story…

***chapter 3: the London flat***

Rory hung up the phone and searched frantically for her keys. She had just gotten a call from _The New York Times_, and she was hired as the new foreign correspondent. She was more excited than she had been in months, and she knew exactly who she wanted to tell first, Tristan. 

They had been hanging out together everyday for almost two weeks, sitting at coffee houses, taking walks, and once and while Tristan would accompany Rory on job interviews. Driving the now familiar route to his house, she felt it was only natural to share her news with him.

"Hi Rory," the maid Linda said when she answered the door. "Tristan is up in his room. Just go on up."

"Thanks Linda," she said. Rory hurried across the grand entrance hall and through several rooms until she reached the back stairway. For some reason she was more comfortable going up the back way like Tristan, instead of the ornate staircase that was meant for guests. 

"Guess what," Rory said excitedly, bursting into Tristan's room without knocking. He was sitting on his bed, watching TV. He jumped, startled by the sound of her voice.

"God Mare. You scared me."

"I got the job!"

"Which one?"

"For _The New York Times_! They're flying me to England tomorrow afternoon. First class! I've never flown first class before! Do they really have hot towels and chocolate chip cookies?"

Tristan smiled and pulled Rory into his arms for a hug. "England, huh? Pretty convenient actually."

"Why?" she asked, pulling away so that she could look at him.

"Well, my dad is making me go with him to Europe next week for business. Don't ask me how he got me to agree, he just used his twisted mind games. Anyway, we're scheduled to be in London for more than a month. If I call the airlines, I could book a flight on your plane and leave a few days earlier than my dad. Do you have any idea where you're staying?"

"They said they would put me up in a hotel," Rory answered.

"Perfect, you can come stay with us. We own a small flat in London."

"Really? You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you?"

"Nope, I'd love it actually."

Rory smiled. 'This day is getting better and better,' she thought.

*****

Rory kicked off her shoes once they got in the cab, completely exhausted. Though she had flown to Europe several times with her mother, this trip seemed extra tiring. But Rory had loved every minute of it, starting from the limousine ride to the airport.

To her surprise, a limo had pulled up to her Stars Hollow house, just as she had been completing her good-byes to all the people gathered there. Tristan got out, and with a smile told her that her first trip on a first class flight wouldn't be complete without arriving to the airport in style. So with a final hug and kiss to her mom, Rory rode off into the sunset with her 'fiancé.'

The plane ride had been better than she had expected. She got an unlimited supply of hot towels, enough chocolate chip cookies to make her almost sick, and to top it off there was an individual TV/DVD player located on the back of the chair in front of her. She was completely content, watching TV with Tristan by her side. 

She was still amazed that after all the time they had spent together, the conversation never ended or grew forced. Sometimes they would linger off into silence, but it was a comfortable silence, not the least bit awkward. Rory and Tristan found each other to be great company.

But despite the comfortable trip, the long flight had drained her. Tired and rather sore from sitting still for numerous hours, Rory kicked off her shoes the second she sat down in the taxi. 

"You are amazing," Tristan said, sliding in next to her.

"Why do you say that?"

"You just take your shoes off wherever you please. Don't you think it's weird?"

"Weird?" she asked. "Do my feet smell? Because if they do I'll put my shoes back on."

"No, they don't smell," Tristan answered, smiling. "I just have this thing with my feet. I don't like taking my shoes off where other people's feet have been. Especially people I don't know."

"That makes sense," Rory replied, wiggling her toes. "But all the same, I like the freedom. And why didn't we take the limo, mister? I could really go for the space."

"Ah, welcome to London, love," Tristan answered in a British accent. "We live a more simple life over here."

"Please clarify."

"Smaller house, smaller cars, smaller stuff."

"So by smaller house you mean only fifteen bedrooms instead of twenty-two?"

Tristan shook his head despairingly. "I don't have twenty-two bedrooms in my house. But yes, it is much, much smaller than anything you could imagine a Dugrey living in."

And he was right. When they pulled up in front of a small flat in the middle of a crowded row of houses, Rory was convinced they had stopped at the wrong place. But when Tristan got out of the car and reached for her hand, she realized he had been right.

It was a small house even to the average person. With only two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen, it was more like an apartment than an actual house. The rooms were long and narrow, the ceiling low. Rory felt a bit claustrophobic in the small space. 

"This is it," Tristan said, crossing the small living room and turning on the lights.

"It's so small," Rory said, in complete shock. 

"You don't like it? We can always stay in a hotel."

Rory looked around in awe. The room was painted in a rich crème color, with an ivy-stenciled border around the wall. Everywhere she looked there were plants, mixtures of fresh cut flowers and age-old ivy that had grown up a trellis located on one of the shorter walls. It was like standing in a greenhouse, the plants casting a beautiful fragrance.

"No, it's beautiful," she replied, touching a leaf of ivy carefully.

"Unique room, isn't it?" Tristan asked, also seeming to be captured in the surroundings. "My mom is mostly the only one to use this house. It's been in her family for generations. She loves plants, and since she spends the a lot of time here, everyone lets her do her own thing regarding the decorating. She loves this house more than any of our larger properties, and I understand why. It's just kind of enchanting, you know?"

The clock that had been ticking quietly in the background suddenly chimed ten times. 

"Well, I guess we should be getting to bed," Tristan said, picking up the suitcases and walking towards the stairs. Rory reluctantly followed him, the spell the room had cast upon her broken.

He led the way up the narrow staircase and stopped at the top landing. "Well, there's my parent's bedroom to the left, the bathroom in the middle, and over here to the right is where we'll be staying." He opened the third door and revealed another long skinny room, this time decorated in a sports theme. Everywhere baseball bats, gloves, footballs, and tennis rackets surrounded Rory. Even the queen-sized bed had a comforter with a basketball theme.

"Wow," Rory said, a bit overwhelmed by the sports memorabilia.

"I know, a bit intense, isn't it? My brother was the biggest athlete when he was a kid, and he grew up to be the biggest jock. I guess Mom hasn't changed the room since we were kids."

"So your brother used to sleep in here. Where did you sleep? There's only one other bedroom and only one bed."

"I left the indoors for my prissy brother and chose to be a cowboy instead," he answered. "I was the camping kind of guy. We always used to be here in the summertime, so I had a tent permanently set up in the backyard, and I slept in it every night. Well, I guess that brings us to the sleeping arrangements. I can sleep on the couch until Dad comes, but if we're supposed to act engaged he won't accept me being downstairs. There's sleeping bags in the closet. Do you want me to take the floor? You can have the bed."

Rory looked at the bed and then back at Tristan. "Honestly Tris," she said playfully. "I'm not _that_ much of a bed hog."

Tristan smiled back at her.

That night as Rory slept, Tristan had to fight the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her. But he knew better. To do so would mean turning the page of their friendship, developing it into something more. And even though he suddenly found himself longing for that, Tristan knew Rory. He knew he had to wait until she was ready. But how long would that be?

a/n: FYI, I don't live in England, and I've never been there or to Europe at all for that matter. I am just warning you now that I will probably get a lot of the stuff wrong, scenery, names of places, all that stuff. So feel free to correct me on my mistakes or just give me random little tid bits of information. Its all welcomed! Thanks so much!


	4. The Wedding Planner?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. Such a pity, isn't it?

***Chapter four: The Wedding Planner?***

"Can you get that?" Tristan yelled to Rory from the bathroom, referring to the doorbell that had just rung for the fourth time. "I'm just about to get in the shower."

It was their third week in London, and the first weekend Rory had off since they arrived. Richard Dugrey had just arrived the night before, but he had already left for work for the day. Tristan was supposed to meet him at an hour at the London office. 

Rory went downstairs to see who was at the door. It was still rather early, only eight thirty. She had no idea who would be bothering them at that hour.

"Hello, Miss Gilmore I presume," the woman at the door said when Rory opened it. 

"Yes," Rory answered. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"I'm Marsha Peterson, the wedding planner. Mr. Dugrey hired me to coordinate your upcoming nuptials. Aren't you excited? I just love weddings. But then again, that's why I'm a wedding planner, isn't it? Well, let's get started. Have you picked out a dress yet? You would look lovely in something traditional. With a long veil. Or do you prefer modern?"

Rory stood by the door, stunned. Marsha had managed to push her way past Rory into the house, bringing several albums and briefcases with her. She had settled down on the couch and begun to spread her samples out on the coffee table by the time she was done talking.

"Who is it Mare?" Tristan called down the stairs.

"Can you come down here for a sec?" she called back. 

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I thought your name was Rory, how embarrassing. I am sorry Mary."

"No, no. Tristan just calls me Mary. It's my nickname."

"Nickname? I see. I just love when couples have little pet names for each other. Especially when they are more original than "snookums." How did it originate?"

"He's actually been calling me Mary since high school."

"Aww, you're high school sweethearts? That is so adorable."

"Not quite," Rory answered. She was starting to get annoyed with the woman. Marsha's conclusions were making her uncomfortable. 

"I don't think we've met," Tristan said, turning up behind Rory.

"I'm Marsha Peterson, the wedding planner. Are you Mr. Dugrey? I thought we talked on the phone."

"You hired a wedding planner?" Rory asked him, more than a little annoyed. She had agreed to stage an engagement, but she never thought that actual plans would be made.

"A lot of the brides I have worked with in the past have felt strongly about planning their own weddings. But they always see that I am a huge relief once the stress of the ceremony kicks in. Just wait and see, six months from now, I will be your lifesaver. When is the big day anyhow?"

"I didn't hire her," Tristan said to Rory, completely ignoring Marsha.

"Someone did," Rory answered. "Are you sure you got a call from Tristan Dugrey?"

"Tristan? No, no. I got a call from a Richard Dugrey. Did I get the wrong address? This was the only Dugrey residence in the book."

"No, this is the right address," Tristan answered. "Richard Dugrey is my father. Why in the world is he butting in on this?"

"I feel it is wonderful when the parents are involved in weddings. Be thankful that they accept this marriage. It will make your special day that much happier."

"I can't believe he sent us a wedding planner," Tristan repeated. "It's like he's trying to push me into this. He's that eager to have me married off. Why? How does he benefit from all this?"

"Maybe I should give the two of you a minute alone," Marsha said, walking towards the kitchen. 

"She's a little slow," Rory said. 

"Well at least we have privacy now," Tristan answered.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked. "I didn't think our 'engagement' would last to this stage."

"Neither did I. But we can't really fire her, Dad would find out and that would cause problems."

"But if we go forward and start planning this wedding it will be a waste. A waste of money, waste of time."

"Mare, remember who you're talking to. Money is not an issue."

"But it would take up so much time, and with my new job, I don't have that much time to spend."

"We wouldn't have to make this a 24/7 investment," Tristan said. "We could just fool around with it enough so that we don't look suspicious."

Rory was silent for a minute. It would be kind of fun to try on wedding gowns, she decided. "Fine. That works for me."

"What about a date? Any preferences?"

"How about November 25," Rory suggested automatically.

"So soon?" Tristan asked. "That doesn't give us much time. It's already July."

"Tris, we're not actually getting married here. I'm just the stand in until you can find a real girl to marry," Rory reminded him.

"Yah, but that doesn't give me much time to find a wife."

"I've always dreamed of a fall wedding," Rory protested. "Even if this is false, it gives me the chance to plan it all out. Please? If you haven't found someone by then, we can postpone it."

"That sounds fair."

"Good."

"Maybe we should call Marsha back in here so we can pick out our china. I have to go meet my Dad, but just so you know, I've always loved the blue willow dishes. See if she can order some of those for us."

"And what exactly are you going to do with a complete set of dishes when we don't get married? Surely you're real wife will want something different."

"I'll take a hammer to them and make a mosaic in your likeness. Now I really have to go," he said. He kissed her on the cheek quickly. "Have fun."

"Mmm, you too," she replied.

"So, is everything all hunky-dory again?" Marsha asked, returning to the living room when she heard the door close.

"Everything is hunky-dory," Rory replied. 

"So where would you like to start?" she asked, settling down on the sofa. Rory sat down next to her.

"Tristan says he wants Blue Willow china. Did you happen to bring your china samples?"

a/n: thank you so much for all the great reviews. All your England info is really helpful. Thanks so much for giving me feedback and ideas! Love ya lots!


	5. Backed Up Emails

a/n: wow, I'm actually posting a lot these days! Don't you love long weekends? Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love all your ideas and opinions. I'm trying to work some of them into my story. After all, this is fan fiction and you guys are fans too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. If for some reason you thought I did and you sued me, you would get about seven dollars and forty seven cents. I would say it definitely isn't worth it.

***chapter 5: backed up email***

*****

Tristan's cell phone kept ringing from somewhere in the car. He wasn't used to driving on the right side of the car, or the left side of the rode, so he wasn't too skilled at feeling around the passenger seat for his phone while he drove. Whoever was calling was persistent. The phone rang again for the third time. Tristan pulled over to the side of the rode so he could answer.

"Talk to me."

"How dare you tell arrange a marriage behind my back!" a nearly hysterical woman yelled on the other end of the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"I was just informed tonight that I'm getting married to you. You. Tristan Dugrey! Of all people!"

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Paris, Paris Geller. What, you don't remember me? Well that would be expected since I haven't talked to you in six years! But apparently you and my father don't understand that. What perverse mind do you have that makes you think I would actually marry you? So what, maybe I liked you back in tenth grade. But I was fifteen! Fifteen Tristan. Not twenty-two. For your information I am happy now. I have a good job, a steady relationship, and an awful nice apartment in New York City. For the first time in my life I am happy, and dare I say, even normal. Yah, that's right normal. And I haven't been normal in a long, long time."

"Are you done?" Tristan asked, trying to sound bored but in fact delighted by her comical hysteria.

"Don't use that tone Tristan. You can't act like you have power of me just because you said you'd marry me. I haven't agreed to it yet, so don't get your tux on. Hell, I called to tell you I am not marrying you. So you better call my father and tell him this is off."

"Paris, I never said I would marry you. A little over a month ago my father told me it was arranged, but I called it off at the spot, telling him I'm already engaged to someone else. From that moment on the deal has been off. Why did you just find out tonight? And what time is it there?"

"Two in the morning. Why, where are you?"

"London."

"Oh great, now I'm going to get a wicked expensive long distance bill."

"You didn't answer my question. Who just told you?'

"I got an email from my Dad," she answered.

"How old is it?"

"I don't know, I don't check the dates on those things. I hardly ever even check my email; it's so impersonal. I prefer hearing a person's voice, or even a personalized letter. The world is turning into a lonely place. No one goes to a bank teller anymore, it's all ATM machines. Grocery stores have express checkout lanes where you check and bag your own groceries. People shop online instead of going to a store. Pretty soon there will no longer be social interaction between strangers. No good morning, have a good afternoon. People will be limited to family and spouse. The world will be a much colder place."

"Wow, Paris. You are so totally drifting away from the topic," Tristan said, getting a little uncomfortable from her vicious attack on society. 

"Sorry, I tend to ramble about subjects I'm passionate about when I'm stressed."

"Was there a more recent email that tells you the engagement was off?"

"What's today's date?"

"July sixth."

"Well, yes then. Wow, I feel rather stupid and embarrassed, so I'm going to hang up now. It was nice talking to you Dugrey. Good catching up on the past six years. Hope I talk to you again before the next six go by. And by the way, who's the lucky girl?"

"Rory Gilmore," he said, smiling to himself.

"WHAT!" Paris cried, satisfying Tristan.

"We're engaged."

"You're kidding me? You used to torture her back in high school. What would ever even make her consider going out with you?"

"That was a long time ago Paris," Tristan said. 

"Yah, I guess you're right. So when did you guys get engaged?"

"The night I was supposed to get engaged to you."

"What?"

"We're kind of staging an engagement. Rory sent you an email, but you must not be up to that one yet. Well, keep reading Paris. You'll find out everything you need to know. Sorry to stress you out."

"No sorry. At least I got my ranting out of my system so early in the day. Now I can have a whole day of peace."

"So we're down to one psychotic rant a day?"

"I resent that," she said. "But yes. Believe it or not, Dugrey, I've toned down a lot."

"That's what Rory says."

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but my cell phone bill is going to be through the roof. I better go."

"Bye Paris. Hope we talk again soon."

"Bye."

Tristan flipped his phone shut and leaned back in the drivers seat, just enjoying the peace and quiet after that unexpected phone call. 


	6. Countryside Cafe

a/n: hellloooo. I'm back. Hope you guys are having a good weekend! How was your valentines day? Mine was pretty boring considering I have no boyfriend right now!!! Stupid guys. Oh well. Don't let me get you down. On with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, but I do have the new norah jones cd which makes me EXTREMELY happy!!!!!!

***Chapter 6: Countryside Café***

"How many more stops are there?" Tristan whined from the backseat of the car. 

"Only three more," Marsha answered. They had been driving around all day looking at potential wedding locations. It was after three thirty, and both Tristan and Rory were beginning to feel exhausted. But Marsha was merciless. She was used to long drives through the country and miles of strolling through gardens. She was practically giddy with joy.

Rory sighed and sunk down in her seat, resting her head on Tristan's shoulder. "Wake me when we get there," she said sleepily.

Tristan kissed her forehead and turned back to the window. They were driving through a very green pasture. He wondered where they were going. Silently he cursed his father for pushing them to make progress in the wedding planning. But at least he had been getting a lot of days off work to spend planning. And he got to be with Rory. 

"We're here!" Marsha cried excitedly, parking the car and springing out of her seat. 

Rory lifted her head, one eye open, looking around. 

"Where exactly is here, Marsha?" Tristan asked, opening the door hesitantly.

"The Countryside Café. Isn't it just charming?"

Rory got out and looked around. There was a small white building with ivy growing up the walls. Outside there were dozens of tables and chairs set up, but no one was seated. About twenty yards away from the lone building stood a gazebo, looking small and lost in the vast green pasture. 

"Um, Marsha," she said. "Can we just get back on our way? It's getting late, and we're really tired. We just want to finish looking at the locations without any extra stops."

"Didn't I tell you? This is one of the locations. Isn't it just charming? Perfect for simple weddings. Now, I know your father wants a large wedding, Tristan, but if you can convince him otherwise, this place is perfect.

"There's no convincing my father when he's set in his ways," Tristan answered.

"Well, since we're here, it's almost tea time. Let's just have a cup."

Marsha walked away before they had time to reply. Tristan and Rory just leaned against the car, watching her enter the small building.

"Should we go after her?"

"Nah. She's the only one that really wants tea anyway."

"I'll never get used to all the tea over here," Rory answered. "Tea's fine and all, but I would really kill for a good cup of coffee."

"They have coffee too. I've seen you drink it."

"Not as good as Luke's," Rory insisted.

"For you, nothing is ever as good as Luke's," he teased. Rory smiled fondly, thinking of him. 

"I miss them," she answered. "We've been here for more than two months already. I want to go home, see my Mom."

Tristan slipped his arm around her, and they started walking.

"You should go home and see her."

"I can't. I had enough trouble getting today off work as it is."

"We could fly her out," Tristan suggested.

"She's busy with the inn. She says business is better than ever. I just hope I'll be able to go home for Christmas."

"I'm sure the_ Times _will let you off," he assured her.

"You know, I've been thinking. I'm not so sure this job is right for me." 

"What are you talking about? Your articles are awesome. Even the _Times _says you're one of the best rookie journalists they've ever hired. That's why they gave you such a good position right away. You've got talent."

"Maybe that's true," she said, looking thoughtfully across the open land. "But I miss home, I miss my friends and family. I always said I loved Europe, but not like this. You know how people say 'it's a nice place, but I wouldn't want to live there?' Well that's how I feel. England is beautiful, but it's not home."

They had reached the gazebo and climbed the steps. Against one of the sides was a swinging love chair. They sat down. 

"And it's probably my fault," she continued. "In college I came home every weekend because I missed my mom so bad. I can't stand being so far away from my comfort zone. But maybe I just need to grow up."

"Or maybe you just know where you're happy and want to spend your life," Tristan answered, taking her hand. "There's nothing wrong with knowing what you want."

"But I don't know what I want. I thought this was what I wanted. But I'm so homesick. Tristan, I don't know what I would do without you. I know I've never really said it before, but I'm so glad you're here."

Tristan took her in his arms. "I'm glad I'm here too."

They sat for a long time, wrapped in the comfort of each other's arms. The day grew late, and together they watched the setting sun, grateful for the beautiful moment they shared. 

"There you are!" Marsha's shrill voice called just as the last of the brilliant colors faded from the sky. "We've been here for hours. Come on! We've gotta get going!"

Rory reluctantly moved from Tristan's arms. She was quite surprised to find herself longing to be back in them. But instead she just reached out her arm and took his hand in hers.


	7. Playing Dress Up

a/n: two chapters in one day. Don't you feel special??? Ah, and thanks for all the reviews. You guys are the best! I really like your opinions. Tell me what you guys want to happen, I'll keep it in mind as I write the story. Just be nice please! If you really hate my story, please don't review and tell me so, that just makes me feel bad! But I do like comments and suggestions, so keep them coming!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore girls

***Chapter 7: Playing Dress Up***

"Rory we're late," Tristan called up there stairs, checking the clock nervously.

"Coming, coming!" she yelled down the stairs. 

He paced the small room anxiously. They were attending a large business function that included dinner, dancing, and formal wear. Rory had been up in their room for over an hour getting ready, and Tristan was growing impatient. They were already more than fifteen minutes late, and he knew his father would be furious. 

He turned when he heard the rustle of Rory's dress and the soft click of her shoes on the hard wood floor. She descended the stairs slowly but gracefully, holding on to the banister carefully.

"I'm terrified I'm going to trip on this train," she said blushing a bit when she noticed Tristan was staring at her. 

"That wouldn't be so hard to do," he answered, looking at her with wonder. She was wearing a beautiful silk floor length dress with a train that was almost four feet long. It was strapless with intricate beadwork on the bodice and around the hem. The color was a deep, rich pink, the color of dark pink roses. Her hair was curled and arranged in a beautiful yet sophisticated bun with several small pink roses tucked in around the base. 

"You look beautiful," he whispered, in complete awe. 

"Thank you," she answered. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I'm just wearing a tux," he said. 

"All the same, you clean up nicely."

"Not as well as you," he argued playfully.

"Well how about you try on the dress and we can decide who the true beauty is."

"I would if we had time, but we're running late. Anyway, you would be so intimidated by my beauty that you would never want to leave the house with me again."

Rory laughed. They walked out the door and got in to the limo that was waiting outside. Because they were going to a fancy dinner, Tristan had given up on the 'simple life' and hired one, knowing that arriving in anything else would cause problems.

"About our talk last night," Rory said, referring to their talk in the gazebo. "I called my mom today, and I decided to go back home."

"You're leaving?" Tristan asked.

Rory nodded. "I'm leaving in a week. That will give me enough time to quit my job and pack up all my stuff."

"You're quitting?"

"Yah. I'm going to try to find another journalist position at the _Times_, or maybe somewhere else. Definitely not anything that involves me being on a different continent though."

"Wow," he said. "I don't know what to say."

"I know. And I'm sorry I had to tell you now. But I couldn't just go through tonight pretending nothing was going on. I figured now was about as good a time as any."

"I understand," he said. "Well, we'll just have to live it up tonight. We can really get down with my homies!"

"Yeah!" Rory said enthusiastically "But you do know we'll probably be the only one's under fifty there."

"It will be like that old cell phone commercial, the one where all the old people were freaking. But we might have to spike the punch."

"Ooh! Drunk old people, won't that be fun?" 

"Unfortunately these hags haven't partied a day in their lives. I bet most of these people have never had a beer in their lives."

"Depressing," Rory answered.

"Welcome to my world," Tristan said sarcastically. They pulled up to a large mansion where the dinner was being held. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for them. Tristan helped Rory out of the car, carefully avoiding the deadly train. 

"This place is huge!" she said once she was safely on the ground. 

Tristan looked at the house. "Definitely one of the biggest places I have ever seen," he agreed. The house was four stories tall and seemingly stretched forever on both sides. 

"Mr. Dugrey," the man at the door said, greeting Tristan.

"Hello Mr. Lavring. This is Rory Gilmore."

"Nice to meet you," she said politely, taking his hand.

"What a lovely young lady you have there Dugrey," he replied.

"Thank you Sir."

"Well, just go on in to the ballroom. Everyone is gathered in there. I hope you will enjoy your evening."

Rory and Tristan followed several other guests through the house until they reached a large ballroom. It was easily filled with several hundred people, most of which were seated at tables placed at one end of the room. A live orchestra was playing at another end, and in the middle was a spacious dance floor where about a dozen couples were waltzing. The far wall opposite the door contained several sets of French doors that opened up to an outside balcony and flower garden. 

"Wow," Rory said, breathless at the surrounding. 

"Yah," Tristan agreed, all words lost to him. "Well, we have three options. One, find our table, two, dance, or three, keep standing here like idiots."

Rory smiled. "Let's check out our table. I'm hungry! I hope they are close to serving dinner!"

"Me too. We're late enough anyway." Rory hit his arm playfully, but pulled herself together when she heard an older couple snicker behind them. Tristan rolled his eyes. 

The found their seats at a table located in the middle of the large dining section. The other six seats at the table were already filled, all business associates of Dugrey Industries, all over the age of fifty as Rory had predicted. 

"An amazing thing happened. I lost my appetite," Rory whispered when they eyed their dinner companions.

"Sitting with them all night would be a death sentence," he whispered back. 

"Are you up for dancing?"

"Right this way my lady," Tristan answered, taking Rory's arm. They walked out onto the dance floor, which had grown a little more crowded since they had arrived.

Rory and Tristan danced every dance the orchestra played. Both proved to be horrible waltzers, and they shared many laughs as they stepped on each other's toes. All evening they talked and laughed, picking out the ugliest outfits, the ugliest people, and the ugliest couples. 

"I'm really going to miss you when you're gone," Tristan said, suddenly breaking the lighthearted mood.

Rory stopped laughing and sighed. "I'm going to miss you too."

Tristan pulled her close to him, and she leaned her head on his chest. "You were the only reason holding me back."

"I don't want to hold you back from your dreams Mare," he answered. "I want you to be happy. But I'm going to miss you all the same."

"Well, maybe my leaving will be a good thing. You're supposed to be finding a girlfriend anyway. Someone who you can marry for real."

Tristan sighed, remembering. He had completely forgot that he was supposed to be finding a real girlfriend. He had been too busy wanting Rory.

"I don't want a real girlfriend," he whispered. 

"What?" she asked, her blue eyes rising to meet his.

"I want you."

He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. Immediately they were lost in the moment, delighted in the sensation of the kiss, oblivious to the world around them.

Until Richard Dugrey came up behind them.

"Tristan!" he said, slapping his son on the back. "So glad to see you."

Tristan shot around, startled. "Dad," he said cordially.

"So glad to see you're enjoying your evening," he replied. "How's my future daughter in-law?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Good, good. Now Tristan, I really need you over here. Andrew Cooke and William Wilson are over there and they are about to make a huge deal with DI. But we need you to come seal it. Terribly sorry Rory, but us men have business to discuss!" Richard walked off, dragging Tristan with him.

"Sorry Mare!" Tristan called back helplessly. 

Rory just nodded her head, still too shocked by the kiss to be angry. She called for the limo to come around front to pick her up and left a note for Tristan with the butler that she had gone home. She felt like she was floating on a cloud the rest of the night. 


	8. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. But if I did, I would definitely bring Tristan back!

***chapter 8: the aftermath***

Rory woke the next morning to find a note on Tristan's pillow addressed to her. 

_Mary,_

Sorry I ran out on you last night like that. You know my father. He actually kidnapped me at seven this morning, and I didn't want to wake you. I should be home by lunchtime, so maybe we can go somewhere to eat. You never know, they might have coffee!

Tristan 

Rory smiled at the thought of coffee. Stretching, she thought of last night, of the kiss. She wondered what would happen once Tristan got home. Would they act like nothing happened, or would he come home and kiss her again? Rory smiled wider. 

A knock on the front door interrupted her happy thoughts. 

"Coming," she yelled. She got out of bed, still dressed in her fuzzy blue pajamas. She took a second to look in the mirror, cringed, and continued down the stairs.

"Whoever it is, this better be good. You got me out of bed and I look like hell. Beware!" She opened the door. "PARIS?" she cried throwing her arms around her friend.

"These stupid cab drivers. You tell them the address and they drive you somewhere six miles away. They need to take some lessons from the New York City cab drivers. It took me more than an hour and a half to get here from the airport. Well, are you going to let go of me and let me in, I'm pooped!"

"What are you doing here? And how did you know where I was?"

"I talked to Tristan a few weeks ago."

"I know that, but how do you know where this house is?"

"I found that sitting having tea with your grandmother is very effective. She is such a gossiper she'll tell you anything you want to know."

"You went to my grandma?"

"I wanted to see the two lovebirds," Paris said. She had just finished dragging in her rather extensive luggage, and settled on the couch. 

"You do know we're not actually getting married, don't you Paris?"

"I know. But how classic would that be if you two actually fell in love? What a story that would make. The high school king pretends to be engaged with the school bookworm that he used to torture. Then they actually fall in love. I wouldn't read it; I hate those kinds of stories. Too predictable, too much like that movie _She's All That_. God, I hate chick flicks."

"Then why did I catch you watching _A Walk To Remember _this March?"

"What? I never saw that movie in my life."

"Don't deny it Paris. I saw you sniffling and reaching for the tissues."

"Fine, but in my defense I was just wallowing. I was having a really bad day that day."

"Just admit it, you love Shane West."

"No I don't," Paris protested.

"Do to."

"I love Shane West about as much as you love Tristan," Paris said.

Rory blushed.

"Or should I take that back? Wait, Ror, are you in love with Tristan?"

She shook her head.

"You are. You love Tristan Dugrey. Mary and Tristan together at last. I can't believe it. When did it happen?"

"I don't think I _love_ him," Rory said. "But there was a kiss."

"When?" she asked excitedly.

"Last night."

"Are you serious? Is he still a really good kisser?"

"Amazing," Rory said. "Wait, what do you mean still. Did you kiss him before?"

"No, but you did. Don't you remember, there was some party, a piano…"

"I can't believe I forgot about that," Rory said, remembering that night at Madeline's party seven years earlier. "But, yah. He's even better, if that's even possible."

"So what happened after the kiss? How did he react?"

"He didn't."

"That's not answering my question."

"His dad kind of interrupted us and pulled him away for business."

"What about this morning? Did he say anything this morning about it?"

"I haven't seen him yet," Rory answered cautiously. 

"You mean you haven't had a chance to deal with this yet. Oh boy, we're in for some real problems."

"Paris stop it! You're making me nervous! Stop freaking me out please."

"Sorry. Just preparing you for the aftermath."

"Aftermath? You make it sound like a bomb dropped or something. It was just a kiss!"

"Was it? Wasn't it something more to you?"

"Please, you're really not helping any."

"Hey Mary. I'm home. Who are you talking to?" Tristan called, walking in the door. He stopped short when he saw Paris.

"Dugrey," she said coldly, having decided to be mad at him for leaving the kiss situation as he did.

"Geller," he replied with equal indifference. "What are you doing here, and why do you look so upset Mare?"

"We were just talking," Rory answered. "I'm just a little surprised to see her."

"I'm going to go get unpacked. Where's my room?" 

"You're sitting in it," Tristan answered. "You're staying? Well if you are, you get the couch."

"There's no extra bedroom here?"

"Only the one Rory and I are sleeping in. If you insist on staying, there's a couch with your name all over it."

"Oh joy, personalized furniture. How fun." She stood up. "Well, I'm going to go get something to eat in the kitchen."

"Yes Paris, just make yourself at home," Tristan answered sarcastically.

"What is she doing here," he asked Rory once she was gone.

"I have no idea. She showed up on the doorstep about half an hour ago saying she was here to visit us, but she has to have some other reason."

"Well, she'll tell us when she's ready, I guess. Do you want something to eat? I'm starving."

"You know what, I'm okay actually. I'm going to go upstairs and get changed." 

"Are you sure you're okay? Is anything bothering you?"

"I'm just great thanks," she answered. She ran upstairs and closed the door to her room. She took a deep breath, calming herself. So what if he didn't mention the kiss, she told herself. It doesn't mean anything. Or what if he forgot about it? It was so insignificant that he didn't even think about it the next day. Tears gathered in her eyes. There was a knock on the door.

"It's Paris."

"Come in," she answered in a shaky voice. "He didn't mention it."

Paris pulled her into a hug. "That doesn't mean anything," she insisted.

"It does when it's Tristan. He says what's on his mind. God, I feel so stupid for letting myself fall for him!"

"Rory, listen to me. There's nothing to feel stupid about yet. You guys still have all day."

"I know. He was a little shocked that you were here."

"See, it's my fault. Don't be mad at him."

"Okay. We'll go downstairs and give it another go," she replied, drying her tears.

"You know what we need? Girl's night out. We have to stop obsessing over Tristan."

"You mean me."

"Yes I mean you, but all this isn't helping me any. I feel like I want to go downstairs and kick him in the balls. But then again I've always wanted to. Anyway, let's go out tonight, just the two of us."

"I'd like that," Rory answered.


	9. Stara

I'm really burning on this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. Sorry for wasting your time

***Chapter 9: Stara *** 

"I'm exhausted," Rory said when they walked through the door late that night. "Who knew that just seeing a movie with you would be so draining."

"Hey, I didn't start the fight. That stupid popcorn man was refusing to butter my popcorn."

Rory shook her head, recalling the twenty-minute battle Paris had shared with the man working at the concession stand. They had gone to see a movie, and Rory had really enjoyed herself. 

"Well, I'm off to bed," she said. "Night."

"Night."

Rory climbed up the stairs. Yawning, she pushed open the bedroom door. 

Paris was down in the living room, trying to figure out how to get the pull out bed out of the couch. It was stuck tight. She stopped wrestling when she heard Rory's scream and Tristan's swears.

"Rory?" she yelled, running up the stairs. "What the hell?"

She found Rory standing in shock at the doorway, with a very naked Tristan rushing to put some clothes on. Beside him was a girl desperately wrapping the sheets around her also very naked body. 

"I don't believe we've met," Rory said coldly to the woman. 

"Stara," she answered.

"No last name?"

Stara just smiled.

"Rory I can explain," Tristan offered frantically.

"No, no. There's nothing to explain. I just walked in on you sleeping with some other woman in our bed. It's perfectly self-explanatory."

"Rory," he said, coming towards her.

"Don't touch me."

Paris watched her walk calmly down the stairs. They heard the front door close softly. "You are such an ass," she said to Tristan.

"I thought you guys were going out tonight."

"And that justifies your actions? God Tristan, you can't even go a couple months without having sex with those worthless bimbos?"

"Hey!" Stara cried.

Paris ignored her. "Instead you wait until the first night Rory was gone and you pick up the first tramp on the street. Well congratulations Dugrey, if you were trying to hurt Rory, you succeeded. This just about killed her. In the bed you share. Shame on you."

Paris ran down the stairs and out the door, chasing after Rory. 

"What have I done," he muttered to himself.

"Don't tell me you like that chick?" Stara said.

"I don't," Tristan answered, turning to face her. "I love her."

"Well then, you really are an ass hole. If you love her so much then why did you sleep with me?"

"Because I'm a jackass," he said, sliding down to on the floor. "You better just go Stara."

She quickly got dressed and ran out, leaving Tristan alone in his room.

Head in his hands, he wanted to kill himself. He knew that he had hurt Rory terribly, and there was no excuse in the world that could make him less at fault. He sighed, wishing he had been smarter. He knew what alcohol and bars did to him. So why had he gone? 

Part of him said it was the kiss. He was all worked up from the events of the previous night. Scared was a more appropriate word. He was scared that he was falling in love with Rory, and he was. 

But even that didn't make anything okay. He was weak, a chicken. He'd rather run to yet another one night stand than true love. And now he had hurt Rory. 

"Coward!" he yelled, punching the wall.

Down the street Rory heard his rage from her place under the shadow of a tree. His scream made her cry harder, longing to do the same. 

a/n: love him, hate him, hate me? What do you think? To tell the truth I don't even know how I feel about Tristan right now. That was pretty skunky of him, don't you think? (and rather skunky of me! ) Well review and tell me!!! I love hearing from you guys!


	10. Shoot the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I don't own the Norah Jones song "Shoot the Moon." 

Chapter 10: Shoot the Moon

Rory's cell phone rang while she was on her way home from the Hartford Airport. Her mother had come to meet her, but Rory hadn't told her what had happened yet. She checked the caller ID.

"Tristan, I don't want to get into it now. Later, okay?"

"No Rory," he said. The use of her name surprised her. "We have to talk now."

"Really bad timing," she said coldly.

"I don't care. I have to apologize to you. I'm so sorry for what happened the other night."

"You don't have to apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for. I overreacted."

"But what I did was still wrong."

"Maybe," she answered, staring out the window at the beautiful autumn leaves. "But you were supposed to be finding a real girlfriend anyway. I was the one that kept telling you to."

"All the same, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"So are you with Stara now?"

"No."

Rory sighed. Somehow the fact that it was all just a one-night stand made the situation more painful. Like he could just run off and sleep around when she was so in love with him. 

"Did you get back to Hartford safely?"

"Yah, I'm on my way home now."

"Say hi to your mom for me."

"I will Tristan. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and let out another sigh.

"Okay," Lorelai said. "I figured things must have ended badly between the two of you, but you're leaving me hanging here. What happened?"

"I found him in bed with some girl."

"Awkward situation there," Lorelai said.

"Yah, except the night before we had kissed, and I was all walking around thinking I was so in love with him. And so I returned from the movies with Paris and boom, there he is. I wanted to die."

"God that sucks! Leave it to Tristan to be up to his old tricks at the worst possible time."

"But I'm mad at myself the most," Rory said, ignoring her mom. "I kept telling him he needed to find a real girlfriend to marry so that we could drop the act. But I wasn't aware he was actually looking. So he had every right to be with that girl. After all we weren't a real couple. I was just surprised."

"And hurt," she insisted. "Tristan had just kissed you the night before. That was pretty low of him to lead you on and then just jump into bed with the next woman he saw. I could kick him in the balls."

"You'll have to take a number. Paris is first in line."

"Good old Paris. Is she still staying with Tristan?"

"She couldn't find a hotel room and her flight can't be changed. I actually feel a little sorry for him that he's stuck with her for another three days. She's giving him hell."

"Don't feel sorry babe," Lorelai said, patting her leg. "It's the least he deserves."

*****

Tristan walked around the room. She had left earlier that morning, with a wave goodbye. He hadn't expected a hug, let alone a kiss, but the small action proved how great the distance between them had grown. He worried about her all day long and was relieved to talk to her though her words did little to comfort his guilt.

Their room was dark, the single light bulb having blown out the night before. The window was open, but it was night, and the only light was a faint stream cast from a street lamp. 

Across the room was the dresser, and on it he noticed some of Rory's things that she had forgotten. He crossed the room to examine them. He found a CD, the roses she wore in her hair the evening of the party, loose change, and a nail file. The CD caught his eye first; it reflected the light from the street. It was laying face down to avoid scratching, and he picked it up to examine the label. 

"Norah Jones," he said to himself. He remembered teasing Rory for listening to the mellow music, but now he knew this was exactly what he needed. He popped the CD into the stereo and returned to the dresser. 

__

The summer days are gone too soon

You shoot the moon

And miss completely

Now you're left to face the gloom

The empty room that once smelled sweetly

Tristan smiled bitterly to himself, the room was empty without Rory. And it was true; the scent of her perfume was already fading. He picked up a rose, now brown and limp. He cradled it in his hand, remembered how beautiful she looked in her gown.

__

Of all the flowers you plucked if only

You knew the reason

Why we had to each be lonely

Was it just the season?

A cold wind blew through the open window, and with it several stray drops of rain. It had been raining all day, and Tristan was convinced the world was crying for Rory.

__

Now the fall is here again

You can't begin to give in

It's all over

When the snows come rolling through

You're rolling too with some new lover

Tristan laughed to himself. It was as if Rory had left this CD for him to listen to on purpose. 

__

Will you think of times you've told me 

That you knew the reason

Why we had to each be lonely

It was just the season

He looked at the calendar. It was already September. Their summer together was over. Maybe it was just meant to be for one summer, for one season. But he knew that he wanted it for much longer. He wanted Rory for forever.

"You screwed your chances," he said out loud. He squeezed his hand into a fist, crushing the lifeless flower. It fell to the ground in hundreds of dejected pieces.

a/n: okay, I'm going to sound totally blonde right now (and im not blonde.) no offense to blondes or anything. Okay now I'm rambling. Anyway, on almost every story I read now it says 'oc' what the hell does that mean???? I've been trying to figure it out but I'm just not getting it. I've figured out that it has nothing to do with the show the OC ( I think!) Can someone please help???? I'm so confused…


	11. Pinch Me I'm Dreaming

Helllllllloooooooo. You know thinking about it, all the blondes I know have 4.0 averages. So why are the blonde's picked on? Oh well, sorry about the jokes. Thanks to everyone for helping me out with my oc problems. And for all the people that were just as confused as I was, oc= other character, ooc= out of character. Thanks for all your help!! Oh, and the song shoot the moon is from norah jones' first album Come Away With me. But I love her second one too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. If I did I would have it on tv every day. Wouldn't that be great? An episode of gg every day??

Chapter 11: Pinch Me I'm Dreaming

Rory answered the door on the fourth knock. 

"People are so impatient these days-" she said, stopping short when she noticed the figure standing at her door.

"You left your CD."

"You flew all the way from London to return my CD?" she asked.

"Yes, and no," Tristan answered. "I flew all the way from London to apologize in person. Returning your CD was just a way to get over here."

"You don't need an excuse to come to my house Tristan, you know that."

"No I don't," he answered. "Rory, I know you're pretty upset with me right now. And hell, I would be too. I'm an ass, I admit it."

"No Tristan, you're not. Like I said, I overreacted."

"Rory, I love you."

"What?"

"I love you." He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. 

*****

Rory's alarm went off, and she opened her eyes, startled. "It was a dream," she mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes. She fell back in bed and groaned. "Damn him," she whispered.

*****

"So let me get this straight," Lorelai said. "He came to return your CD and then you started making out with him?" 

"Yah," Rory said. "Now I'm really pissed. I love my Norah Jones CD. I was wondering what happened to it. Do you think he really has it?"

"Honey, that is so not the point." Lorelai pushed the diner door open. "You kissed him. The CD was just a distraction."

"Two coffees Luke," Rory said, slumping into one of the stools at the counter. 

"Hon, you need to see him, tell him how you feel."

"Even if I did that wouldn't change anything," Rory said. "He obviously doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Would he have gone off and slept with another girl if he was really pining over me?"

"Let's think back a few years," Lorelai said. "Tenth grade, a certain party, a certain kiss. Obviously he wanted you then Ror. But he still had other girlfriends. Hon, Tristan just has problems dealing with love and commitment. He doesn't think you want him too, and that causes him to do stupid things. If you went and talked to him, maybe Tristan would see the truth."

"But don't you think it would be a lot better if I just forgot about him and moved on?"

"Do you think you're going to forget about him anytime soon?"

Rory looked down at the cup of coffee in her hands. "I want to."

"Come on Mary, do you really want to forget everything?"

Rory spun around in her chair and looked at him. He stood in front of her, tall and handsome as ever. His eyes were the same blue, but they showed hurt, maybe from her last statement, maybe from the combination of the past days.

"Pinch me," Rory whispered to Lorelai, not breaking eye contact with Tristan.

"What?"

"Pinch me," she said again, this time more urgent.

Lorelai obeyed.

"Ow!" Rory cried.

"You told me to pinch you," Lorelai defended.

"Hello Mary," Tristan said with a smile.

a/n: so, what's gonna happen? You're just gonna have to tell me because I'm a little stuck. Reviews please!


	12. Deja Vu

A/n: I love you guys sooooooooo much! I woke up this morning and there were 28 reviews in my inbox. Presents for all of you! Ha ha, just kidding, I'm totally broke. I loved all of your ideas, and I figured some of it out. It's kinda a combo of all of your ideas. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. If only…

Chapter 12: Déjà vu? 

"Tristan?" Rory asked, rubbing her arm. "Mom, you used your nails," she said. But when she turned her mother was gone. "What is it with the people appearing and disappearing today?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Tristan asked.

"I have to be somewhere," Rory answered. She got up and started walking towards the door. 

"Rory, don't run away again," Tristan pleaded softly. But she was already gone. He sighed, but started after her.

"Hey!" 

Tristan turned around, assuming the comment was directed at him.

"Tristan right?"

"Yah, and who are you?"

"Luke. I own this place. Do you plan on paying for the coffee?"

"I didn't order it."

"I don't care if you ordered it. Are you going to pay?"

"Dude, it's like a buck or something. Can't you put it on their tab or something? Rory talks about this place all the time. I'm sure they have a tab."

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't," Luke answered, not wanting to tell them that they did indeed have a tab. A rather lengthy one in fact. One that he never intended to make them pay. 

"Fine, whatever." Tristan reached into his pocket and drew out his wallet. "Shit," he said.

"What, you don't have a buck?"

"I haven't changed my money yet, I just got back from England. Do you take credit cards?"

"Nope."

"Checks?" Tristan asked.

Luke shook his head. "Looks like you're going to be scrubbing dishes."

Tristan groaned. "You can't be serious?"

"Do I look like a man who jokes?"

"The coffee's worth a dollar!" he protested.

"There's gloves and an apron in the back. Caesar will help you get started."

"Damn," Tristan muttered as he walked around the counter to the back room.

Luke smiled to himself. _'At least I got him away from Rory_.'

*****

There was a knock on the door. Lorelai looked out her bedroom and saw it was Tristan. 

"What the hell took him so long?" she wondered. She had expected him to turn up right after Rory. 

"Can you get that?" Rory yelled up the stairs, I'm dressing."

"Getting in the shower," Lorelai lied.

Rory answered the door on the fourth knock. 

"People are so impatient these days-"

"You left your CD."

"You flew all the way from London to return my CD?" she asked.

"Yes and no," Tristan answered. "I flew all the way from London to apologize in person. Returning your CD was just a way to get over here."

"You don't need an excuse to come to my house Tristan, you know that."

"No I don't," he answered. "Rory, I know you're pretty upset with me right now. And hell, I would be too. I'm an ass, I admit it."

"No Tristan, you're not, I overreacted."

"Rory I-"

"STOP!" Rory yelled. Tristan took a step back in surprise. Rory leaned against the doorframe, her eyes wide with fright. "This is so weird," she mumbled.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"My dream last night. This was my dream. Exact words and everything."

"So you know what I was going to say?" he asked.

She nodded. 

"And you knew what I was going to do?"

She nodded again.

"Are you going to let me?"

"No," she said. "I'm so sorry." 

She moved aside and gently closed the door, leaving Tristan outside, CD in hand.


	13. The Power of the Pinky

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. Sorry!

a/n: helllllllooooo sorry I took so long to update. I just wanted to torture you a little. Hee hee!

Chapter 13: The power of the pinky

"Rory! Open the door! Please?" Tristan yelled, pounding on the door. No one opened. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Please, open the door!"

The door swung open.

"Sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it."

Tristan sighed. "Lorelai, hi."

"You're late."

"Excuse me?"

"I expected you here over an hour ago."

"You did?"

"I figured you'd follow Rory."

"I tried."

"Did you get lost?" 

"I was washing dishes."

"Don't you have a maid to do that?" Lorelai asked. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.

"Not at home. I got to try being a dishwasher for a day, courtesy of Luke."

"What?" Lorelai asked. "What could you possibly have done to have him make you wash dishes?"

"You didn't pay for your coffee."

"We never pay for our coffee. That's why we have a tab."

"I knew it," he said, laughing to himself. "That guy is an ass."

"HEY!" Lorelai said. "You have absolutely no right to come around here and judge people. This isn't your town! You know I have been spending all this time rooting for you and Rory to get together, to live happily ever after. But maybe I've been cheering for the wrong person. The only ass around here is you."

"Woah, sorry," Tristan said. "You're right, I'm just pissed. Can you please send Rory out so I can talk to her?"

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Please? Can't you talk to her?"

"Tried," Lorelai answered.

"Why won't she talk to me?"

"Rory's always the one getting hurt by her boyfriends. Did she ever tell you about Jess?"

"Just that they dated for almost a year and then he took off without a word."

"And how about he reappeared, told her he loved her, and got in his car and took off again?"

"Jerk."

"Rory's never had a guy in her life that has stuck around. Her dad is never here. Chris has been better the past few years, but he has a life in Boston with his wife and child. Rory has never had anyone stick by her side through the bad times."

"And she thinks I'm going to leave her?"

Lorelai sighed. "Maybe not straight out, but her subconscious does."

"Why would she assume that of me? Doesn't she believe I'm different?"

"But you haven't been so far."

"Excuse me?"

"You ran away from her in high school."

"I was being sent away!"

"You still abandoned her. And she needed you, even if she didn't know it then. And when things got just a little bit awkward between the two of you, you go off and have a fling with the first bar floozy you could find."

Tristan sighed and looked off down the street. Lorelai was right. He had let her down.

"She's had her fair share of running away too."

Lorelai scowled at him. 

"But I guess that's not the point."

Lorelai shook her head.

" I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her so much."

"So did Jess and so does her dad. It doesn't matter that you love her. What matters is how you change it, how you prove yourself to her."

Tristan looked at Lorelai. "I can do that."

"Can you?"

"I have to. I'll go crazy if I don't."

"It will be really hard considering she's not talking to you."

"I'll find a way."  
"Promise me now you will never run again?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear?" Tristan asked, confused.

"Pinky swearing is like promising to promise. Come on, it's the ultimate deal sealer," she stuck out her pinky.

Tristan grabbed it with his own. "Pinky swear."

*****

"I've gotta hand it to him Ror, he really loves you," Lorelai said, walking into the living room. Rory was sitting on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine.

"And how would you know that? Did he tell you?"

"Yes."

"And that's all you're judging it by?"

"No, but he's out to move heaven and earth to have you forgive him."

"I already have."

"Then why won't you talk to him? You're really killing him."

"I'm killing _him_?" Rory asked. "How about he's killing _me_?"

"Why won't you talk to him?" Lorelai repeated.

"Because I know that if I start talking to him again, I'll hang out with him. And if I hang out with him, I'll fall for him even more. And I can't fall for him Mom. Tristan is Tristan. He's the same person he was in high school no matter what we both want to believe."

"But he loved you so much in high school, babe. I honestly think he never stopped."

"But you know how he treated me. Plus it didn't stop him from dating every other girl in the student body."

"How do you know he hasn't changed? Just because he made a mistake doesn't mean you should punish him forever. You've made a hundred mistakes and he's forgiven you."

"A hundred? Name one."

"You ran away from him when you kissed."

"He ran from me."

"Not at the ball, at that party."

"God Mom, that was years ago!"

"It still says something about your relationship. And he forgave you for it then."

"That one doesn't count."

"Okay, how about how you ran away from London?"

"I didn't run away. I was planning on leaving. It was just conveniently planned."

"You didn't leave because of your job. You left because you were falling for him and that scared you. So basically, you were running away all along."

"And how has he forgiven me for that?"

"He was understanding and supportive the whole time. And he's not sitting over there in London sulking over you. He's over here doing something about winning you back."

"But he doesn't know there's no prize," Rory said. "I'm not going to get involved with him. I'm not going to risk everything just be with him."

"Then why did you risk everything to move to London with him?"

"I had a job there."

"But it wasn't the one you really wanted. You know you always wanted to stick close to home."

Rory sighed, defeated. "He ran from me too."

"Funny how he said the same thing about you."

"So if we're both running away from each other, doesn't that mean something?"

"Babe, the world's round. Even if you're running from each other, you'll have to meet up again sometime."

Rory sat back against her pillow, thinking about Lorelai's theory.

"Now the question is, when will you meet up with him?"


	14. Running Away

A/N: hellloooooo! I'm back again. Thank you so much for all the reviews and all your ideas. Sorry I don't have time to give all of you guys credit for your great stuff, but I love you all so much! I hope that you guys will like the results. Oh and by the way, I've gotten a couple of rather nasty reviews. Let me just say, if you hate my story that much, don't read it!

Oh, and funny how when you do spell check, the computer goes crazy over the hoobastank song. Apparently instead of the line being "Is it me?" It should be "Is it I?" ha ha. Trying singing that. It would totally make the song sound much more bizarre.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls, or the hoobastank son running away. I'm just kinda borrowing them…

Chapter 14: Running Away

Running Away

I don't want you to give it all up

and leave your own life collecting dust

and I don't want you to feel sorry for me

you never gave us a chance to be 

And I don't need you to be by my side

and tell me that everything's all right

I just wanted you to tell me the truth

You know I'd do that for you

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice

and I was the one who was lifting you up

when you thought your life had had enough

when I get close you turn away, nothing that I can do or say

so now I need you to tell me the truth

you know I would do that for you

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

Is it me? Is it you?

Nothing that

I can do

To make you change your mind

Is it me? Is it you?

Nothing that

I can do

Is it a waste of time?

Is it me? Is it you?

Nothing that

I can do

to make you change your mind

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

(What is it I have to say?)

So why are you running away?

(To make you admit you're afraid)

Why are you running away?

Rory put down the letter. It had been lying on the floor by the front door, slipped under sometime that morning by Tristan. She had immediately recognized the Hoobastank song, it being one of her favorites when it had been a hit years ago.

She grabbed her coat and mittens off her desk.

"I'm going out for a while Mom," she yelled up the stairs.

Lorelai smiled to herself.

*****

She found him sitting on the bridge, head on his knees, staring at the swan.

"What made you think of the Hoobastank song?"

He turned around, startled at the sound of her voice. "I was really thinking about what your Mom said to me. It just came to mind. And the song works from your perception too. It kinda describes our relationship from either perspective."

Rory nodded, taking a seat beside him. She let her feet dangle over the side of the bridge, grateful that her toes didn't quite reach the water. It was extremely cold for September, and the water would be close to freezing.

"I haven't been here in years."

"It's so peaceful. If I lived here, this would definitely be my refuge."

Rory looked around. "This was my spot with Jess."

Tristan looked at her. She was staring off sadly in the distance. 

"I'm sorry. This place probably has bad karma."

"It's okay. I got over him a long time ago."

He nodded and put his head back down. They sat in silence for a long time, just listening to the rustling of the leaves in the wind.

"What made you decide to come to Stars Hollow? It's been more than two weeks since I left London."

"The dishes came."

"What?"

"The dishes. The Blue Willow ones. They showed up on the doorstep two days ago. Then I remembered what I said to you about making a mosaic of your face. Well, after smashing up a couple of plates, I realized it's easier said than done. So I looked at my options. One, stay there and talk to a mosaic that didn't resemble you at all, or two, come here and talk to you in person."

"You didn't," Rory said, starting to laugh softly.

"No," he answered, smiling. "But I did think about making the mosaic. But I had no hammer. So, coming here was the most logical option."

Rory smiled. "I've missed you Tris."

"I've missed you more than you would know."

Rory scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his strong shoulder. "Where do we go from here?"

"That depends on you Mare," he said. "You know where I stand, but I don't know where you are."

Rory looked across the water, watching the swans play. She drew a long breath. "I'm falling Tris."

He smiled, his heart pounding with joy. Gently, he kissed her forehead. "I'll be here to catch you."

Rory's blue eyes met his, and a smile grew across her face. "I love you Tristan."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, finally giving in to their feelings. Rory moved her hand across his cheek, and Tristan felt the sensation of cold medal.

He broke their kiss and took hold of her left hand.

"You're still wearing your ring," he said.

Rory stared at her hand, as if seeing the jewel for the first time. "Yah, I guess I am." 

"You know what that means," Tristan said.

"What?"

"We're going to have to get married."

Rory looked at him quizzically. "Isn't that moving a bit fast?"

"Last time we were engaged we weren't even dating. I would say we are definitely making progress."

"We'll take it slow though, right?"

Tristan thought for a minute. "You know, I've never really done slow, but I'm always up for the challenge."

Rory smiled and kissed him again. There they sat, watching the beautiful September sunset in each other's arms. 

a/n: you know, I don't know if swans really hang out in ponds when the water is as cold as I just made it. Are there even swans around in September? Do swans fly south for the winter? Wow, I just totally confused myself. Anyway, sorry if the swan thing is inaccurate, cause now I'm just too lazy to change it!


	15. Happily Ever After

a/n: ahhhh so here we are at the end of all things. I'm starting to sound lord of the rings-ish. I've seen them wayyyyyyyyyy to many times. Anyway, this is my last chapter for this story. Tears. I've had fun with it! There might be a sequel, but I don't have any ideas for one right now. If there is one it will be after my new story I'm with you is finished. That's up today by the way. Well I love you guys! Enjoy!

Oh- and thanks to no name, no face: thanks for telling me about the swans! When I started thinking about it, I really started to wonder what swans did in winter. Thanks for helping me out! And michelle22- I forgot about jess and the black eye. I honestly thought that was one of the funniest gg episodes. It probably helps that I'm not the world's biggest jess fan…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls or the people in it. Just crazy marsha, and unfortunately I'm stuck with her!

Chapter 15: Happily Ever After

"Oh honey, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Rory turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway. She smiled.

"I'm so nervous!"

"I can't believe my daughter's getting married before I am!" Lorelai pouted. She sat down at the vanity and started touching up her makeup.

"That's no one's fault but your own," Rory said. "You could have married Luke a long time ago."

"Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Come on Mom, don't tell me you never thought about it before."

Lorelai smiled a little.

"Good. Ask him to dance tonight. Just promise me I'll be your maid of honor in your wedding."

"Of course honey. Well I'm the maid of honor today, aren't I?"

"You are for now, but if you keep putting on makeup you'll look like a hooker and then you'll lose the position."

"Hooker eh? I guess I am overdoing. I'm just so nervous!"

"Why Mom? It's my wedding."

Lorelai smiled again. "And you look absolutely perfect. Spin around."

Rory obliged. Her dress was traditional, ivory white with a long train. It was strapless and had an intricate design hand embroidered all over the bodice. It was expensive, but Tristan insisted she had any dress she wanted. Her veil was long, trailing behind her as she walked. In her hands she held a bouquet of pink and white roses.

Lorelai and the bridesmaids wore pink dresses, the same shade as the one Rory wore the night of the dinner months ago. They were simple yet elegant, long and trailing like Rory's gown. 

Chris knocked on the door. "It's time."

Rory smiled at her father and took his arm. The three of them left the Bridal room and went down the long hallway to where the rest of the wedding party was lined up. 

Gigi was first, being the flower girl. She was five years old and looked absolutely adorable in her pink dress. Next came Lorelai, walking with Luke. Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed, Paris with Tristan's college roommate Bryce, and Lane with his childhood friend Justin. 

When Rory and Chris walked through the final doors and into the chapel, her eye's immediately caught Tristan's. She walked the entire length of the aisle watching him watching her, not hearing her father's whispered words.

When she reached the alter, he reached out his hand, offering her a smile. With her hand in his, smiling up at him, she knew she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

THE END

A/n: lucky for you when I was typing, I came up with an idea for a sequel. But that doesn't mean you're not gonna have to wait to get it….


End file.
